


Woman In White

by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean eating pizza like a pig and giving seduction advice to Sam’s girlfriend, F/M, Lingerie, innocence kink, use of the word Daddy during sex, virginal kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield
Summary: PROMPT: Happy 500 dear! Prompt for ya, Sam's been staying up, often falling asleep in front of his laptop, and you've had enough. Time to get his attention and get some of that loving he's also been neglecting to give you.





	Woman In White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid/gifts).



“Take the bull by the horns, sister,” Dean says before folding and shoving a greasy piece of pepperoni pizza into his gob. “Sammy gets hyperfocused sometimes.” He shrugs, talking around a mouth full of food. “So… distract him.” **  
**

Dean spouts wisdom as well as a bit of food which is frankly disgusting and endearing all at once. He’s like the big brother I never had, so I appreciate his support – even when it may be unhelpful.

“I’ve tried,” I whine, spinning my slowly warming bottle of beer. “I’ve hinted, flirted – Hell, I straddled him in my underwear last night and he legit was like ‘babe, I’m kinda busy’ and just waited till I dragged my sorry ass from his lap then went back to typing, I mean-”

“What kinda underwear?” Dean asks, shoving another piece of pizza in his mouth.

“Dean,” I sigh. “Stop perving on me, it’s gross.”

He rolls his eyes and drops his half-eaten piece of pizza to the paper plate in front of him before using his napkin to wipe his mouth, dramatically chews the giant mouthful of pizza. When I try to continue, he holds a finger up to stop me as he swallows.

“A – I am not perving on you,” he shudders. “Gross. B – I’m asking because if you were wearing like granny panties or something-”

“Oh, my God, I wouldn’t straddle my boyfriend in granny panties,” I answer.

“Or period panties?” he says.

“Dean, stop talking,” I say.

“Might I suggest…” he arches a brow. “Something new and maybe risqué. Like some frilly lingerie. He likes white.” Dean picks his pizza up again, seemingly very satisfied with his idea. “Virginal and all that.” He shudders again. “Also, a little dirty talk goes a long way.” Dean winks.

“Huh,” I reply, dumbfounded. Sam and I have never really done anything kinky. “Where do I-”

“There’s a Victoria’s Secret at the mall, sweetheart,” he answers like he pities me. “Can’t go wrong there.”

It’s as if a light bulb has been switched on. I down my beer and grab a slice of my own as I make my plan.

~~~~~~~

We’re on the road. Dean hooked up so Sam and I have the room to ourselves. Before taking off with his lady friend of the evening, Dean looked at me pointedly and said, “you didn’t pack that little number for no reason, kid. Now go get ‘im.”

I love Dean.

Sam’s sitting on the bed with his socked feet crossed at the ankles as he scrolls through research. Dean’s encouragement rings in my ears: “Sammy gets hyperfocused sometimes, so distract him.”

“Babe?” I start, unbuttoning my blouse. I hadn’t actually packed the thing I bought; I was wearing it all day under my fed clothes.

“Hmm,” Sam non-replies.

I roll my eyes then take a deep breath. “Can I- will you look at me for a second?”

Sam reluctantly pulls his eyes away from the laptop screen, brows furrowed. I finish unbuttoning and removing my blouse and toss it over the back of the chair and Sam’s brow smoothes.

His body slumps into the pillows and his hands leave the keyboard to relax at his sides. “What’re you doin’, babe?” he asks, his eyes roaming as I turn my back to let him watch me unzip my skirt.

“I’ve missed you,” I breathe. I don’t really know what Dean meant by dirty talk, so I test a few things out as my skirt drops to the floor to reveal garters and thigh-highs, a white satiny thong over the garter belt and a shiny white bustier. “My pussy’s missed you.” I spin to look him in the eyes, and they are wide open.

“Is that so?” he asks, snapping his laptop closed and setting it aside on the nightstand as he moves to get up from the bed and approach me.

I nod. “So much,” I say, my hands going to his already loosened tie as his fingers trace the seams of the lingerie wherever he can reach. “What’re you gonna do about it?”

Sam hums. “What should I do about it?” he asks in return, his gaze hot on mine. “Should I bend you over and fuck you like the bad girl you are, wearing this sexy thing under your work clothes all day?”

He reaches behind me and lightly slaps my ass, and I yelp.

When I say we’ve never done anything kinky, I mean never. But this is gonna be fun.

I nod again, bat my eyelashes. Dean said Sam like the virginal thing, so I’m ramping up the innocent act. “Yes, Daddy,” I say, and Sam’s jaw clenches, his hands wrap my biceps and his eyes are almost fully black with desire as he spins me and pushes me forward until I’m bent over the kitchenette table.

“Shit, baby,” he whispers, lifting my knee to plant one of my feet on the chair there. He pulls my thong to the side and I hear his belt clang and his zipper pull open. Then his fingers are stroking inside me and I am so wet. “So hot and wet, I never knew.”

Then he’s inside me fast and hard and I gasp. “God, yes,” I breathe. “Sam, fuck me.”

And he does. He fucks me hard and fast and hits that spot, and it’s been too long – way, way too long – and in less than a minute, I’m coming on his hard cock.

Before I know it, he’s spinning me again, this time he takes me to the bed and shoves me to my back. “I’m gonna love taking all these little pieces off one by one, baby,” he says, pushing his pants to the floor, his hard cock, proudly still curving into his belly. “And making you come over and over again.” He smirks. “I hope you know what you started.”

Sam lifts my foot and starts to remove my pumps as I silently thank Dean for his stellar advice.


End file.
